


S.O.S

by Snow_Falls



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Riding, yoi au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Falls/pseuds/Snow_Falls
Summary: “I’m just saying maybe you should reconsider, you could still call him and say you’re feeling sick and can’t go.” Phichit sat on Yuri’s bed watching as the other man buttoned up a dress shirt. Yuuri met Phichit’s eyes in the mirror he was standing in front of and he frowned at his roommate.“I can’t do that,” Yuuri said, “It’s too last minute. Anyway, it’s fine, I’m fine.” He added as he picked up his tie and began to adjust it.Phichit sighed. “I just don’t want to see you hurt.”In which there are misunderstandings and no one wants to admit they're having feelings.





	S.O.S

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chierei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierei/gifts).



> Happy holidays!!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ I hope you enjoy this au!

S.O.S

 

“I’m just saying maybe you should reconsider, you could still call him and say you’re feeling sick and can’t go.” Phichit sat on Yuri’s bed watching as the other man buttoned up a dress shirt. Yuuri met Phichit’s eyes in the mirror he was standing in front of and he frowned at his roommate.

 

“I can’t do that,” Yuuri said, “It’s too last minute. Anyway, it’s fine, I’m fine.” He added as he picked up his tie and began to adjust it.

 

Phichit sighed. “I just don’t want to see you hurt.”

 

“I won’t be, I know what this is,” Yuuri said firmly. He smoothed the tie down over his chest and looked at his reflection critically. “How do I look?” He asked, clearly done talking about the previous subject.

 

“Too hot. Hot damn.”

 

Yuuri smiled a little and turned to face his friend, “I’ll be okay, I promise.”

 

Phichit smiled, but he didn’t look convinced.

 

*

“You look beautiful,” Vikor said and Yuuri blushed slightly, smiling, trying not to look too pleased as he took the hand that Viktor extended to him. “Thank you for agreeing to come with me.”

 

“It’s my pleasure.”

 

They stood outside a banquet hall, smiling at each other for another moment before they made their way inside. The hall was luxurious and elegant, Yuuri tried not to stare at the décor, and he made an effort to keep his mouth from falling open in surprise because the further they walked into the hall the more impressive it became. The ceilings were so high the details of the intricate patterns carved and painted into them were completely lost on Yuuri who wasn’t wearing his glasses, and he probably wouldn’t have been able to see them properly even if he had worn them, they were much too far up.

 

Viktor checked the seating arrangements and they made their way to their assigned table, Yuuri marveling at the enormous gold and crystal chandeliers gently reflecting light. Before they could reach their seats however they were stopped by a small group of people calling out to Viktor. Yuuri turned to look at them, they were all people he recognized but had never met. He resisted the urge to nervously adjust his tie; Viktor squeezed his hand, smiling at him before he turned to the group of people, suddenly beaming.

 

“Viktor, we thought you might not be coming, we’re glad to see we were wrong,” a young woman spoke up in the small group of people whom they stopped to greet. She stood by a table with three others, all of whom smiled pleasantly enough, obviously curious about who Yuuri was and none of them failed to notice their joined hands.

 

“Mila, good to see you,” Viktor said warmly.

 

“Whose your charming guest,” one of the men asked, nodding at Yuuri who fought hard not to blush self-consciously.

 

“This is Yuuri Katsuki, my date,” Viktor said smiling affectionately at Yuuri who felt his stomach twist with an uncomfortable mixture of pleasure, unease, and just a little guilt. Though he had said nothing he couldn’t quite shake the feeling that he was lying to these people. Yuuri quickly pushed these thoughts down, mentally giving himself a shake as he let go of Viktor’s hand to shake the hands that were extended to him in greeting. “Yuuri this is Mila Babicheva, Emil Nekola, and Sara and Michele Crispino. They are all fellow skaters.”

 

Yuuri greeted them all in turn, shaking hands, smiling and nodding. He was well aware of who they were, but pretended that this was all news to him. Small talk ensued and at first Yuuri kept track of the conversation, smiling and laughing but his mind wandered, he tried not to think about things happened the way they did, but it was difficult. He knew he had to be decisive, but it was so easy to avoid the issue, to live in the now. More importantly, Yuuri was scared of messing things up, of losing Victor.

 

Yuuri’s thoughts spiraled following this train of thought and he didn’t even realize he had stopped listening until someone said his name.

 

“Yuuri?” Sara asked, sounding a little concerned. Yuuri turned to look at her, blinking a little.

 

“Pardon?”

 

“I was just asking how school is going? Viktor said you are a student,” Sara’s accent was pleasant and it helped calm the nerves that suddenly appeared at the prospect of talking about himself.

 

“It’s fine, you know, school,” Yuuri made a face and laughed a little, expending some of his nervous energy. “But, I enjoy it.”

 

The others laughed with Yuuri and Viktor watched him with sparkling eyes. Yuuri tried not to let that go to his head, or worse, his heart.

 

“So, you two met through a friend?” Emil asked.

 

Yuuri felt the blood rush to his cheeks and he couldn’t quite meet Emil’s gaze for a moment. He needn’t have worried however because Viktor spoke up without hesitation.

 

“Yes, actually it was Chris who put me in touch with Yuuri. We met up for coffee, he was so charming and beautiful I had to ask him to come with me to my cousin’s wedding.” Even though Viktor was speaking to Emil, he looked at Yuuri as he said this. Yuuri felt his insides squirm, his blush lingering on his face, and he could hardly help the way he ducked his head at Viktor’s words only to look up at the other man through his lashes.

 

“Oh, that is so sweet! You two are adorable, and you look happy. I approve,” Mila said grinning and winking at Yuuri.

 

“We should probably take a seat,” Michele interjected, much to Yuuri’s relief. He wasn’t good with so many eyes openly staring at him, even if the looks they gave him were all obviously friendly. They were all at the same table, and were later joined by two other skaters whom Yuuri had met briefly before. They exchanged a brief greeting before the host of the gala started their welcoming speech, which led into dinner.

 

Viktor’s friends and colleagues were lively, friendly, and nothing but kind to Yuuri. Even Yuri Plisetsky who was never particularly kind to anyone wasn’t rude, which Viktor pointed out much to his annoyance. Yuuri ignored the nagging feeling in the back of his head that told him this wasn’t really his to enjoy. He had no right to be fond of these people; he shouldn’t form attachments or get emotionally invested in any of them, least of all Viktor. But that wasn’t really something Yuuri was good at doing, and he probably wasn’t going to be fine despite what he said to Phichit. The thing was that he couldn’t say no to Viktor. Viktor’s story for how they met was mostly true, but Yuuri thought it was quite the other way around. _Viktor_ was the one who had been far more charming than he had any right to be, and surely there was no doubt that Viktor was beautiful. He was otherworldly, god-like, and glorious. Yuuri had practically tripped over himself accepting Viktor’s invitation to his cousin’s wedding.

 

By the time dessert came out everyone was well and truly full. Yuuri had a bite or two of his cake and had to stop. It was delicious and he wished he had a separate stomach so he could finish it, but he already felt uncomfortably full. The talk around the table had not ebbed the whole time. It was obvious they all knew each other quite well and could keep up the banter for as long as they were together. Once or twice Yuuri offered a comment or smart remark without prompting, for which Viktor would always flash him a grin, his delight warming Yuuri’s heart.

 

The background music started to rise in volume as the dishes were cleared and slowly people started to make their way to the dance floor. Yuuri tried not to look at them; he was nervous but excited for what he knew was coming. Sure enough a minute later Viktor turned to him, hand extended once more, soft affectionate smile on his lips as he spoke.

 

“Yuuri, would you like to dance?”

 

He hesitated for only a moment, and only because hesitation was reflexive, and not indicative at all of his willingness to accept the offer.

 

“Yes.” Yuuri placed his hand in Viktor’s and let the warmth from the contact heat him up from the tips of his fingers to the tips of his toes.

 

They made their way to the dance floor, weaving through couples and small groups of people dancing together to get to the middle. They began to dance Yuuri moving stiffly and self consciously at first, too aware of his body, of how it should move to the beat, but then he gradually relaxed, letting his dance training take over, catching Viktor’s eye and grinning. Viktor was a wonderful dancer, Yuuri wasn’t sure if it was because he was a figure skater and therefore had an innate sense of rhythm, or if it was something all his own, but Viktor moved with confidence, clearly enjoying himself. They danced, alternating between catching each other’s eyes, grinning or laughing, looking away, and then doing it all over again. Yuuri was genuinely enjoying himself.

 

The tempo of the music gradually slowed, and Viktor and Yuuri moved to close the distance between each other almost at the same moment. It was like they were pulled together, like gravity, like they were met to hold each other. They swayed together as the slow, romantic music drifted over them, Yuuri smiled shyly feeling pleasant tingles all over his body with Viktor’s proximity.

 

“Did I already mention that you look amazing?” Viktor asked, speaking in Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri shivered, unable to stop himself.

 

“Yes, as a matter of fact, you did,” Yuuri was sure Viktor could hear the smile in his voice.

 

“Good, because you do.” Viktor pulled back slightly so he could look at Yuuri. The two smiled at each other for a moment before Viktor spoke again, “Thank you again for coming with me to this, I – um, it wouldn’t be the same without you.” They looked at each other for another moment and when Yuuri didn’t look away Viktor slowly moved forward, his eyes on Yuuri’s mouth.

 

Yuuri unconsciously licked his lips, and then they were kissing. Viktor brought a hand up to Yuuri’s cheek, cupping his face and tilting his head ever so slightly. The kiss was long and lingering, like he thought this might be his one and only chance, when just the opposite was true. Yuuri melted, into the kiss, into the moment, and into Viktor. He forgot himself for one wonderful moment, feeling only the press of Viktor’s mouth on his, his sweet taste, and the rush of affection and longing that kiss sent through Yuuri’s body and heart. When Viktor finally pulled away he gave Yuuri three more quick pecks before he seemed able to fully stop himself. Viktor was smiling unabashedly at him, and Yuuri knew he probably had a similar look on his face.

 

Viktor gently caressed Yuuri’s cheek, his thumb moving gently over the smooth pink skin. “Do you want to go back to my hotel?” Viktor asked softly, his gaze pleading.

 

Yuuri knew he was free to say no, to go back to his apartment with Phichit. He could make the smart choice. He _should_ make the smart choice.

 

“Yes,” Yuuri said, his voice just as soft. Viktor’s face lit up, and Yuuri couldn’t help the way his heart clenched to see how his words affected the other man. It seemed impossible that Viktor would look at him like that with just that simple word from Yuuri.

 

Viktor took his hand and led him off the dance floor. They made their way back to their table to collect their things. Their table was empty when they got there, everyone else evidently still enjoying the music. Viktor glanced at the dance floor and then shrugged, motioning to Yuuri that they should just leave.

 

“Shouldn’t we say bye?” Yuuri asked as they walked out. Viktor shook his head.

 

“It’s fine, I’ll message them later.” Viktor said, placing his hand on the small of Yuuri’s back as they walked out the door.

 

The drive over to Viktor’s hotel was uneventful. They listened to the radio, blasting the music when ‘Under Pressure’ by Queen began to play, both men singing along with enthusiasm. They both laughed and a light atmosphere settled in the car after that, dispelling any tension or nervousness either of them had been feeling.

 

Once they were in Viktor’s hotel Viktor offered Yuuri a drink. After a brief moment of consideration Yuuri accepted taking a glass of wine from Viktor in the sitting room.

 

“Cheers,” Viktor said, his gaze intent and focused on Yuuri as they touched glasses. The wine was sweet, and only very slightly dry, and when Yuuri turned to Viktor after placing his empty glass on the coffee table, Viktor leaned down and kissed him again. This kiss was different, while it wasn’t exactly hurried, there was still a sense of urgency, and both men responded to it.

 

Yuuri pushed Viktor’s suit jacket off his shoulders, and then they began to undress each other. This was not their first time in this situation, it was not the second, or third. The wedding they had attended had been the first, and then Yuuri’s hands had trembled on the buttons of Viktor’s dress shirt, now they were sure and swift, deftly unbuttoning his shirt, undoing his belt, his pants, both men expertly ridding the other of their clothing. At some point while they divested each other of clothes they moved to the bedroom and stood at the foot of the bed until they were both naked. Yuuri broke away from Viktor, placing heated kisses on his throat, moving down to his collarbone, biting gently, resisting the urge to bite harder and mark the other man.

 

They climbed onto the bed; exchanging swift kisses as they shuffled to the center. Viktor leaned over to the bedside table and Yuuri watched as he took out condoms and lube. He felt his cock throb in anticipation, pulsing in time with his heartbeat, already painfully hard.

 

Viktor leaned in and kissed him, “How would you like to do this, _solnyshko_?” Viktor asked in between kisses.

 

Yuuri ran his hands up and down Viktor’s thighs, teasing him.

 

“I want you to fuck me.”

 

Viktor closed his eyes at Yuuri’s words, “ _Yes_.”

 

Yuuri was sure that he would never stop loving the way it felt it have Viktor’s slick, warm fingers move inside him. It was stupid and cliché to think it, but Viktor was like a drug. Every time they met up Yuuri told himself it was the last time, but Viktor was too good, he made him feel too good. And god, he was in so deep, what was the point in turning back now? Yuuri’s heart was already going to break if he had to stop seeing Viktor, he might as well let things go on for as long as they could.

 

Viktor slowly worked Yuuri open, paying attention to the sounds, and the faces Yuuri made, adjusting his angle, looking for the spot that gave him the most pleasure. It wasn’t long until he found it and Yuuri’s eyes flew shut as pleasure rushed through him. He moaned and bit his lip, forcing himself to open his eyes, to look at Viktor, to meet his heated gaze.

 

Viktor shifted closer to kiss Yuuri, adding another finger as he did so. He moved in a steady rhythm, ignoring Yuuri’s pleas that he go faster, that he give him more, unwilling to speed up, wanting to draw this out for as long as he could.

 

Finally when Yuuri practically sobbed, “Viktor, _please_ ,” he withdrew his fingers. Yuuri squirmed as he waited impatiently for Viktor to put on the condom, his cock throbbed painfully, and then Yuuri was sitting up, pushing Viktor onto his back. Viktor bounced on the mattress a little, and he looked up at Yuuri in surprise for only a moment, then his face took on an entirely different expression as Yuuri straddled him.

 

Later Yuuri would wonder where he got his boldness, how he could do something so forward and aggressive. In the moment though he didn’t think, not really. He was too concerned with making this good for both of them, and it was worth it to see that look on Viktor’s face.

 

Yuuri took hold of Viktor’s hard cock in his hand and lined it up with his entrance, trying his best to move slowly, but impatience and want made him take Viktor in faster then he should have. He winced a little as his muscles stretched sharply. Neither of them moved, both of them waited for Yuuri to adjust. In the meantime Viktor began to caress Yuuri’s thighs, teasing him the same way Yuuri had done earlier. When Viktor’s hand strayed too close to Yuuri’s cock it twitched in interest, but Viktor just brought his hands back down, smiling at the groan Yuuri was unable to hold back.

 

Finally, Yuuri was ready, and he moved his hips experimentally, making them both moan in pleasure. Viktor gripped Yuuri’s hips as he moved, wanting to burn the image of Yuuri riding him into his brain forever, it was at once everything he wanted and too much. The sight of Yuuri above him, head thrown back, lips parted, hips rolling, it was the most erotic thing Viktor had ever seen. The feel of Yuuri, the sounds he made, his touches, his smell, all of it conspired to break Viktor’s control and he felt his orgasm come on much faster than he wanted. Without hesitation Viktor reached out and wrapped his hand around Yuuri’s erect member. Yuuri gasped, then moaned, suddenly moving in a frantic rhythm. Viktor grit his teeth, the fingers on Yuuri’s hip digging into soft flesh as he tried to hold himself together with the sudden sensation of Yuuri clenching around him. He worked his hand faster, determined that Yuuri come first.

 

“Ah, Viktor, I-“ Was all Yuuri managed to say before he came, crying out, back arching, and body trembling. Not a second later Viktor came too, succumbing to the feel of Yuuri.

 

They lay panting together for a long moment. Eventually Viktor got up to clean himself off, and then brought back a damp washcloth for Yuuri, gently and tenderly cleaning him off too. When that was done Viktor kissed him, soft and slow, the gesture so sweet and endearing Yuuri felt like his heart might break.

 

“That was wonderful,” Viktor said, placing kisses all over Yuuri’s face.

 

“Mmm,” Yuuri replied, not trusting himself to speak.

 

They moved under the covers and lay quietly together, holding each other. When Yuuri finally started to drift off, the silence was broken by Viktor’s soft voice.

 

“I…really like you, Yuuri Katsuki.”

 

Yuuri’s heart sped up, warning bells going off in his mind. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. Viktor’s deep breathing a while later told him the other man was asleep. Yuuri’s mind raced, and his heart ached. He could feel the hope well in him, and that was the worst part. Hoping for more from Viktor, it was terrifying as much as it was exhilarating. Yuuri would not let himself get his hopes up. Viktor’s words played themselves over and over in his head and it wasn’t until exhaustion finally claimed him that Yuuri sank into the much-needed escape of sleep.

 

*

 

Yuuri woke up slowly, the events of the night before gradually coming back to him as he became more alert. The nervous, anxious twist in his stomach was back as he thought of Viktor’s words last night.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

He opened his eyes and blinked. Viktor stood at the foot of the bed, already mostly dressed, his hair damp and falling elegantly across his face. He smiled warmly at Yuuri walking around the bed to sit beside him; he leaned down and kissed his forehead.

 

“Good morning, _solnyshko,_ sleep well?”

 

Yuuri made a noise of assent as he sat up, his body aching pleasantly. He rubbed at his eyes before asking groggily, “What time is it?”

 

“It’s only nine, but I have to get going. Go back to sleep if you want, order room service, use the shower, it’s a great shower,” Viktor kissed the top of his head and kept his lips pressed to Yuuri’s hair as he continued to speak, his words slightly muffled. “Take your time, okay? I’m sorry I can’t stay longer. I want to. Very much. But,” he sighed, “I have to go.” Viktor pulled away and offered Yuuri a sad smile. He kissed him again, this time on the lips before pulling away. “My flight leaves in the afternoon, and we both know that American customs can take hours to get through, and I need to run some errands before I head to the airport,” Viktor explained as he laced up his shoes, stood up and slipped on his jacket. Yuuri glanced at the door, Viktor’s suitcase sat there ready to go. Viktor made as if to walk to the door, but he paused and turned back to Yuuri, his expression soft, an emotion Yuuri wasn’t quite sure of coming over his face. “I…I’ll miss you. Can I call you when I get back?” Viktor asked, hopeful, like he wasn’t sure if Yuuri would agree. Ridiculous.

 

Yuuri nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat.

 

Viktor smiled in relief. “Good. That’s – good. Okay, I should get going,” he walked over to the door, grabbed his suitcase, and paused again, turning back. “The money should be in your account by the way, if there are any problems let me know, yeah? Take care, _solnyshko,”_ he said, smiling before he turned and left.

 

Yuuri sat on the bed for a long time, knees pulled up into himself, his arms around his legs, and his face buried in his knees. He couldn’t fight back the tears as he gave in to self-pity and all the awful feelings that had threatened their presence since Viktor had invited him out again.

 

They had met a few months ago at a coffee shop and it had been incredible. Yuuri thought he was there for a blind date, and whom should he meet but _the_ Viktor Nikiforov, figure skating legend. All thoughts of his mystery date had completely left his brain as he stared at his idol, the man he had harbored an all-consuming passion for since he was a child. Yuuri had smiled nervously at Viktor and then quickly looked away. Viktor had suddenly come over and started to talk to him though, and before he knew it Yuuri was having a conversation with the man that had appeared in many, _many_ of his dreams, sexual or otherwise. They sat there for hours, talking, getting to know each other; it was a dream come true. Better than a dream, Yuuri had thought, because even in his dreams Yuuri would blush and flee when faced with his childhood idol. But in reality he laughed with him, smiled with him, and when Viktor invited him to a wedding Yuuri’s insides practically melted. He had floated on air for days. The wedding itself had been like another dream, another reality-better-than-dream. When Viktor kissed him and murmured against his lips that his room was just upstairs, Yuuri could not believe his luck. Viktor was a wonderful lover, gentle, considerate, passionate, and thoughtful, and even though it had been Yuuri’s first time he had quite thoroughly enjoyed it. His heart was fit to burst in the morning when they woke up wrapped up in each other.

 

Viktor had left early then too, saying something about, “If there are any problems let me know.” Yuuri had been confused and it wasn’t until he saw the money on the bedside table that all the odd details about their date and meeting that had nagged at him, and he had ignored, suddenly clicked into place.

 

Yuuri lifted his head from his knees and slowly made his way over to the bathroom. He was determined to stop crying by the time his shower was done.

 

*

 

[Vitya]: Chrisssssssssssssssss

[Vitya]: Help me

[Vitya]: You were right, ok??? >_<

[Vitya]: You were right and I need help

[Vitya]: He’s too beautiful, too incredible, too smart and just everything

[Vitya]: I can’t

[Vitya]: Chris

[Vitya]: Help

[Vitya]: SOS

[Vitya]: I’m in love ;_;

 

[Chris ;D]: sigh

[Chris ;D]: I told you this would happen

[Chris ;D]: You have to talk to him

[Chris ;D]: Be an adult about this

 

[Vitya]: I don’t know how to adult chris

[Vitya]: What if he doesn’t love me back??

[Vitya]: How do you get boys to like you

[Vitya]: ???????????

 

[Chris ;D]: You are ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a bit more of a character study, but I think I got sidetracked by the smut. ^^;;
> 
> I know plot details are vague but they're intentionally so, I have it worked out in my head, but since it's a one shot I don't think it's super necessary that all the details are in place. I hope it was enjoyable all the same =)
> 
> Happy holidays again, I hope everyone has a lovely holiday season! (▰˘◡˘▰)


End file.
